


Cozy in Bloom

by 68bears



Series: Piercing AU [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lolita Fashion, Tea Parties, lisa/ari is only implied, mild anxiety, misakanon barely got lines, not angst just anxiety, the main focus is chisato and tomoe bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68bears/pseuds/68bears
Summary: Chisato invites a certain someone to her weekly lolita fashion get togethers at Hazawa Cafe, in hopes to impress her and form a friendship
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Imai Lisa, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Series: Piercing AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486745
Kudos: 13





	Cozy in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this would make more sense if u read 'cant get you off my mind' and 'chisato regrets everything' first
> 
> as stated in the tags, misakanon isnt the focus, and arilisa is implied and not rly "official"
> 
> i drew out the outfits weeks ago u can view them here: https://twitter.com/LOVESTRUCKBEAR/status/1253785812208177152
> 
> also thank u Lan for proof reading this one u r a star

Hawaza cafe was filled with only the sound of a heel tapping. Chisato’s face felt hot, her heart beat in tune with her leg bouncing. Every 5 beats, Chisato checked her phone. She hears the muffled sounds of Kanon and Misaki to the left of her.

Interrupting their conversation, Chisato abruptly stood up to take her yellow cardigan off, revealing her sweet pastel yellow dress with dessert accents around the hem, “It’s awfully hot in here, don’t you both think!?” she said as she violently folded the cardigan and held it to her chest tightly.

A cold hand gently placed on her shoulder, grounding her, bringing her back to reality. “Everything will be fine, Chisato.” Kanon said. She pushed down her hand a tiny bit to guide Chisato back down to her seat.

A louder than normal tap on the table made Chisato jump. It was just Tsugumi placing three ice waters on the table. “I’m sorry, Chisato-san,” giving her an apologetic smile as she placed her cup in front of her.

She ignored it and grabbed straight for the ice in her drink, putting a couple cubes in her mouth in hopes her face would cool down.

To try and ease Chisato’s jittery nerves, Kanon rubbed her arm again. After a few deep breaths, she turned to look at Kanon, hoping to calm her nerves by focusing on the two familiar friendly faces. She took this opportunity to take in Kanons look, specifically.

Misaki always wore the same suit pants and tie with her signature gray hoodie. Chisato figured she’s doing the best she can anyway and never argues it. For This week’s dress, Kanon is wearing a sweet blue dress with barely visible tiny daisies adorning it, with big puffy translucent sleeves, accented with lace on the sleeves. It was a bit less extravagant than most dresses but it suited Kanon.

Chisato took one final deep breath and smiled at them, she looked and felt a lot calmer with Kanon smiling back at her.

A sudden slam at the front jolted Chisatos nerves back out of place, as a loud “WE HAVE ARRIVED, FAIR LADIES” was heard. Of course, it was Kaoru, arms spread out dramatically in her pirate-esque ouji outfit. Tomoe poked her head out from behind Kaoru and gave everyone a little awkward wave.

  
  


-

  
  


With everyone seated, Tomoe couldn’t help but notice the table seemed off. “Why are there two extra chairs?” she asked, and pointed at the aforementioned chairs between Misaki and her.

“Lisa and her ‘roommate’ Arisa usually join us," Chisato responded, emphasising the word ‘roommate’ with finger quotes. Everyone at the table knows there’s something going on between them.

Tomoe took a moment to process that.

"Lisa? My Lisa? My tattoo artist Imai Lisa?"

Kaoru chuckled at her girlfriend’s quizzical expression before responding, "Yes, your Lisa. I assume she never talks about this?"

Chisato was mildly annoyed about Kaoru butting in. Clearly Chisato was talking to her.

"N-...no… now I think about it, she’s usually too busy either with clients or eve…"

Chisato continued to observe the conversation Tomoe and Kaoru ended up having together, body jerking forward slightly to find the right moment to chime back in.

The gentle hand on her shoulder to ground her again.

Attention now turned towards the owner of the soft hand. “Chisato, it’s okay, you don’t need to impress her constantly” Kanon said in a hushed enough voice so Kaoru and Tomoe can’t hear from across the round table.

“I know, but,” Chisato shifted in her seat with furrowed brows, “She’d seen me at my worst twice now… I just want her to like me…”

“Well she still accepted your invite, right? I’d say she likes you.” She gave her best friend the most reassuring smile she could.

With each smile that woman gives, Chisato’s anxiety fades bit by bit.

  
  


\--

  
  


Above the low hum of voices at the table, the bell chimed at the door. The only thing processed from that sound was Lisa and Arisa scraping the chair legs to sit down. The sounds of heavy breaths and fixing of disheveled hair and dresses were the only sounds in the room.

“Ahh, I’m so so so sorry we’re late, I completely forgot this was today!" Lisa said, now composed in her seat.

"I texted her 10 minutes after she was supposed to pick me up to double check" Arisa gave her a side eye as she explained in a deadpan voice.

Lisa bonked on her own head playfully and stuck out her tongue.

Tsugumi swiftly made her way to the table with the tiers of sandwiches she knows they order every time and began to recite everyone's usual orders. "A vanilla latte with cinnamon for Arisa-chan, a mocha for Lisa-san, Tomoe-chan and Misaki-chan both black coffee?"

All women mentioned gave a nod in amazement.

"What’s today's teas for everyone else?" She smiled in Chisato’s direction.

"MY fair lady," Kaoru loudly interjected, "I will have your finest Matcha latte with soya milk, if you don’t mind.”

"Kaoru, you don't like matcha tho?" Tomoe said as she tilted her head with furrowed brows.

"NONSENSE, my love, it is but the only drink I will consume." Kaoru gestured her hands with more drama than she usually does.

Chisato noticed the physical confusion on Tomoe’s face. Finally! An opportunity to talk to her! "Don’t worry Tomoe, she does this every time. Each outfit she wears is a different character, a different personality" she explained.

"THIS is no other personality but my own, Dear Chisato" Kaoru gave chisato a hard pat on the back to which Chisato grabbed and put back in her own lap. She leant in so only Kaoru will hear the words she's about to say.

"Tone this character down before I rip your arm off and beat you with it in front of ur girlfriend."

Kaoru simply adjusted her ascot and nodded in response.

"Kanon and I will both have a vanilla tea, please, Tsugumi-san" Chisato finally ended the order while collecting everyone’s menus to give back to her.

As that finally settled, Chisato turned to Tomoe for what felt like the 10th time that morning, “So Tomoe, Kaoru has told me you run your own piercing studio?”  
  
The question took Tomoe by surprise, she looked like she was scrambling through her brain to find an answer. “Ah, uh, yeah! Why? Did you want a piercing? Usually I’d rather we don’t have consultations at a social event--”

“Oh no, no,” Chisato quickly said, “No, I don’t want a piercing, I was just curious…” She trailed off, laughing nervously.

“Oh, yeah, that reminds me,” Now Lisa interrupted the conversation, “The reason we were late today is because I was at the studio and had to drive back to pick up Arisa,” She then turned to Tomoe, “But don’t worry! I left Eve with the key and we have no customers today, so don’t worry about the shop!”

“That’s cool, dude, it’s no worries, I trust you guys.” Tomoe gave Lisa a kind smile.

_Tomoe-chan’s so laid back._

Arisa spoke up, “It’s a good thing the studio isn’t that far, I only had to wait 10 more minutes after texting you.”

“Ahh, and the studio isn’t far from here either, huh? Must be lucky,” Tomoe said.

“Yeah, but we still have to drive here because someone is too embarrassed to go out in public wearing such a gorgeous outfit” Lisa turned to Arisa saying this, showing off the biggest goofiest smile.

Arisa quickly became flustered and waved her hands, “Wh-wh-what? No! I’m nowhere near gorgeous and I just don’t like it when people stare!”

Chisato didn’t really understand why Arisa’s upset. She always wore such casual yet elegant outfits. This week she’s wearing a plain black shirt with a mesh shirt that had rose embroidered patterns. She wouldn’t use Lisa’s exact words, but it was a stunning outfit. Lisa contrasted her well with a yellow country dress that had an apple pattern across the hem of the skirt, and puffy off shoulder sleeves.

“SPEAKING OF GORGEOUS,” Kaoru yelled.

_God, Kaoru, please keep it down…_

“Doesn’t my beautiful, lovely, amazing girlfriend look gorgeous herself?” She gestured to Tomoe.

Placing a hand on her face in embarrassment from all the sudden attention, “Kaoru…”

“Stand up and give us a spin, handsome,” Kaoru said, slapping Tomoe’s butt as she stood up.

Tomoe stood up and did give them a slightly slumped spin. She seemed to just be wearing a brown tweed suit with a light brown and orange flannel pattern, her usual black boots, and a cream shirt with a dark red ribbon. Not bad for a first time wearing anything lolita. _A lot better than Misaki’s attempt,_ Chisato thought.

She opened her mouth to ask about her outfit, before she could say anything, Kaoru leaned on the table in front of Chisato, “You are absolutely stunning, my love.” she spoke, enamoured by Tomoe’s existence. 

Chisato would’ve thought it was cute if Kaoru would stop interrupting her every attempt at trying to befriend her girlfriend.

  
  


“Okay, drinks are all ready!” Tsugumi walked up and set half the drinks down efficiently before going back to bring over the rest.

-

Halfway through their meal, Kaoru stood up to excuse herself for a moment to visit the lavatory. Chisato saw that this was her chance, with no Kaoru, there will be no interruptions. Finally able to talk to Tomoe head on, no inebriation, no hangover, no embarrassing herself. She shifted into Kaoru’s seat to be next to her, giving her a better advantage.

“You have to tell me about the outfit you’re wearing today, tomoe-chan!” Chisato said, her legs folded and both hands resting on her knee.

Tomoe was halfway through biting into her sandwich, she took a few moments before allowing herself to answer, “I, uh, I actually have no idea, to be honest with you.” She chuckled, “Kaoru said it was ouji style? I don’t really own this, or anything this fancy, really. I borrowed this from one of my mums," Tomoe became sheepish with the last part.

_One of her mothers?_ "That's really sweet of her," _Yes, this is going well, keep going Chisato._ “This style really suits you!”

“Ya think so?” Tomoe’s smile grew wider

Chisato felt calloused hands on her shoulders.

_Great_

"Chisato, my dear, may I return to my lavish seat?"

Chisato wanted to break Kaoru’s hands.

"Kaoru-san, come over here." Misaki waved Kaoru over to sit where Chisato previously was next to Kanon. "We wanna talk about our next performance."

Chisato gave her a grateful look, _Misaki ur a saviour._

Misaki simply gave a thumbs up.

\--

Meal and drinks were now finished, everyone sat comfortably in their seats talking amongst each other. During this calmness, Chisato decided it was the best time to get up to the counter, “How much Tsugumi-chan?” A hand she was not expecting, bumped on her shoulder.

“Hey!” Chisato whipped around to the owner of the voice, “I can’t let you pay for all of us by yourself” Tomoe explained herself.

“It’s fine, we all get turns paying.”

“Well let me pay this one, since it’s my first time and I’m not sure if I can make these regularly.”

Chisato smiled at the kind gesture. “We can go half?”

“Yeah, Sure!”

While Tsugumi was ringing them up, Chisato paid her half with her card and she couldn’t help but think about all the previous times they saw each other. There was a lump in her stomach she couldn’t shake unless she brought it up. “Hey, Tomoe?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry,” Her voice was solemn and a little embarrassed.

“Huh?” Tomoe sounded a little panicked, “What for?”

“For the way I’ve acted all the times we’ve met. I was drunk at the party, and when you saw me with Leon I was not in the best state either.” Bowing deeply, she continued, “I hope you’ll forgive me, I understand if you don’t, but just know that I am sorry.”

A moment of soul crushing silence passed before Chisato stood up straight again.

Tomoe had a… kind of a dumb look on her face.

“Nah, dude, you’re cool!” Tomoe plastered a lopsided smile, she still looked a little confused. “I’ve always liked ya! Before that party, Kaoru told me all sorts a stories about you. Anyone that Kaoru cares so much about is a friend of mine too."

The lump in Chisato’s stomach made her way up into her throat. She took a deep breath and lifted her mouth into a smile, in hopes to hold in the pricks of tears daring to escape. “Well! I’m glad, thank you so much for accepting my invite for today.”

Tomoe pulled Chisato into a side hug so tight, she swore her feet lifted off the ground for a few moments. “It’s no problem, dude, I had a blast and I’d love to hang out again.”

_Woah… She’s… strong…_

“I’ll go pay my half, I’ll meetcha back at the table.” Tomoe patted her back towards the group.

Chisato felt butterflies all around her body. That… felt like a lot all in one go. As she sat back down, Misaki piped up “What was that about?”

Kaoru leant her elbow on the table, face in palm, giving Chisato a knowing smile. “It’s nice seeing you two get along.”

Chisato didn’t hear anything anyone said, she was still trying to process the fact that she was floating?


End file.
